Black Illusion
by iluveddiebelfour
Summary: Jack has a daughter who is a pirate too, they meet for the first time in a dingy jail cell. Jack tries to grasp onto the idea of being a father but somehow he keeps messing up. The rating is PG13 for now but it may go up...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm back! Fanfic took my other story _Once You Go Jack You Never Go Back_ off the site but you can find it at the websites in my profile. Anyway this is my new story, it was an idea that just randomly came to me. I'm not too sure about it so tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

**Black Illusion Chapter One**

Naomi walked through the streets of Port Kenai, looking around carefully to avoid annoying situations and to make sure she wasn't being followed. She was always paranoid that she was being followed, she didn't know why but she had been like that ever since she was little. Being a pirate was also one of the reasons she had to watch her back and get herself out of awkward situations. Naomi had come to Port Kenai when she fell victim to mutiny not that long ago, a small merchant vessel had been sailing past and she was able to get a lift to the nearest port. That port happened to be Port Kenai and the port that Naomi was born in. Her mother had been a whore working at some brothel on the edge of town, not the nicest place in the world to work but not too bad either. She had been born and raised in that brothel until her mother was shot and killed accidentally in a bar fight. Naomi had been twelve at the time, definitely too young to be without parents. Well she would have had her father had he not been off some place else, but that wasn't his fault, nor was it her mother's. She had tried to contact him many times but he never seemed to want to listen, so now Naomi was without mother or father but she knew that somehow she would come across her father one day. That was, after all, why she had chosen to become a pirate instead of a whore like her mother.

So Naomi walked throughout the streets having nowhere to go but the brothel, which was the last place she wanted to be at the moment. Her long, almost black hair hung about her waist freely, it was held back by a black bandanna to keep it out of her face. Her hair had come from her father, for her mother had fair hair and not nearly as thick as the hair her father or she had. Her eyes, on the other hand, had come from her mother. They were a deep blue, like the Caribbean waters and they didn't let a single emotion be read. Naomi had a small frame, another of her mothers traits, that she accentuated with black pants and a skin tight white shirt which was covered by a crimson coloured one. She was adorned with jewellery of all kinds and had numerous piercings on her ears, making her look kind of like a gypsy. Her long black coat and black tri corn hat were what set her aside from gypsies, those and the pirate brand that was on her right wrist.

She walked into the nearest bar, Port Kenai was not a pirate town so she had to be careful of where she went but she knew that this one bar held all the needs of pirates and that no Navy man would ever step within fifty feet of the place. She sat down and ordered herself a mug of rum, just as her rum came a group of young men burst through the door in a huddled mass of off key voices as they sand a sea shanty. They looked around the bar and their eyes stopped on her.

"Hey lass hows about lettin' us join ye for some rum," one of them shouted from the back.

"Sure why not, gather 'round men," she cried with a smile.

"Oi! Aren't ye Cap'n Mieres?" one pirate cried as he pointed at her. Naomi cringed inwardly at the last name but nodded and kicked out a chair for him.

"That I am, have a seat boys there's plenty o' room," she said as they gathered around her and more rum was brought to the table.

".... and tha' is 'ow I escaped the minions o' the Devil 'imself," Naomi finished, as she waved her hands about and sat back in her chair, but instead of stopping she continued to go backwards onto the floor. The stares of awe turned into ones of surprise and concern as the Captain fell to the ground.

"Well I do believe that's enough for one night," the voice of one of the men came from somewhere to her left.

"Wha' do ye mean?" Naomi asked as she tried to resume a sitting position.

"I mean Captain Mieres that you are under arrest for various crimes that you will be reminded of when it comes time for your hanging." He was met with a blank stare from the Captain. "We've been waiting a long time to make your arrest and now that we have I can assure you that you will be going nowhere but to the gallows. I'm sure many other ports will be pleased to know of your capture because people will now be able to go on with their lives knowing that Captain Mieres has an appointment with the gallows."

"You tricked me! You bloody bastards, you'll pay for this, an' tha' I can assure _ye_," she yelled, her drunken state was something in history as she kicked and snarled at the men. They were holding her down and placing irons on her before she knew it and she was being dragged out the door, kicking and screaming in a matter of seconds. She had been tricked, nobody tricks Captain Naomi Mieres of _Satan's Rapture_, it was unheard of and definitely a big a mistake. They would surely pay for this when she got out, and she would get out.

"There ya go Captain Mieres, hope ye like it in 'ere but don't get too attached you have an appointment with the gallows tomorrow at noon, don't forget," one of the soldiers said with a smile as he locked her in a prison cell. The cell was smaller than the ones that they had in Port Royal, those were the cells that she was accustomed to, not this tiny damp cell without a window. Naomi figured that the only way she was going to get out was if she started thinking of a way to get out of this mess, before long though she was fast asleep on the small bench in the corner.

Sounds or metal jangling and hitting against bars jarred Naomi from her sleep. 'Shit,' she thought, 'I was sleeping!'

She turned her attention towards the sounds and found that they were throwing someone into the cell beside her.

"Oh boy, Captain Mieres and Captain Sparrow in one day," one soldier said excitedly as they walked off. Naomi's heart stopped beating at the mention of his name, could it really be him? 'Crap,' she kicked herself mentally in the ass, 'now I'm stuck with some loser who ruined my life.' She looked over to see him struggling to get up from where he was thrown.

"Captain Mieres did he say?" he asked from the cell beside her.

"Who wants to know," she growled.

"Relax, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow no need t' fret."

"Captain Jack Sparrow eh? Well Captain I've heard some pretty interesting stories about ye," she said leaning casually against the bars in front of her. She couldn't see him because he was on the other side of his cell but as he came towards her she saw him for the first time. For the first time in her nineteen years she saw the one man, who was supposed to be there for her, but he wasn't, not ever and now here she was meeting him in a jail cell.

"Did ye now, well I'm not surprised," he stated, leaning on the bars across from her. She back away with a look of disgust and sat back down on her bench.

"I bet there's no truth to them at all, I bet you don't remember half the things in your life for what they really are because there's so many stories floating around."

"Oh and I suppose tha' all the stories about ye are true then?" he asked with a smirk. She looked familiar but he couldn't guess why, not if he had two hundred guesses could he guess why she looked familiar to him.

"I didn't say they were, but I remembered wha' really happened an I didn't let it all get to me head," she stated as she tapped her head.

"I'm sure ye do luv," he said with a smile as he sat down on his bench.

"Do not call me that," she snarled at him. He didn't reply but she could practically feel his smile it was so huge. After a few minutes of silence Jack's voice reached her from the shadows.

"So luv how about when we get ourselves out of 'ere you and me 'ave a bit o' fun," he said with that same smile. Naomi almost threw up; did he hit on every woman in the world?

"I do not think that's wise Captain Sparrow," she said, pulling her hat over her eyes and trying not to gag.

"An why is tha' luv?"

"Because don't they 'ave laws about tha' sort of thing?" now was the time to tell him because she feared that if she didn't she'd toss her cookies all over her tiny cell.

"Wha' do ye mean 'laws'?" he asked, sitting up to look at her, although he couldn't see much due to the fact that the only windows were at the other end of the jail.

3993"Well I mean I don't think it's appropriate for us to be doing such things Captain Sparrow," she said, sitting up to look at him as well.

"Wha's wrong with it?"

"Don't you get it?! It's not appropriate because I'm your daughter you bloody idiot," she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"First off luv I don't 'ave any children, Captain Jack Sparrow does not have children, secondly if I did 'ave a daughter she wouldn't call me a bloody idiot, and thirdly I would know if I had a daughter or not so nice try luv but it's not going t' work," he said, coming up to the bars that separated them.

"Oh really well I hate t' burst your bubble but ye do 'ave a child an it's me, she would call ye a bloody idiot 'cause I did and ye don't know because ye were never told," she said with a growl. He really was irritating sometimes, but then again it wasn't his fault that he didn't know about her.

"Ye don't even 'ave the same name as me, yer Mieres I'm Sparrow."

"I changed my name, I can't walk around saying my name's Sparrow, I'd probably get killed or something."

"Where were ye born lass?"

"Here in Port Kenai," she said with a frustrated sigh.

"How old are ye?"

"Nineteen, are ye making any connections yet Captain?"

"Aye the last time I was here was nineteen or twenty years ago, wha was yer mother's name?" Jack asked, fear leaping into his heart. Could this girl really be his daughter, or was this just some very good trick.

"Samantha Delaney, small woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Ring a bell?"

"Aye," he said, clearing his throat. He remembered Samantha very well in fact, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she had left quite the impression on him, even if she was just a whore like all the others.

"Well there ye go, I was born and I didn't know you were my father until I was ten years old. By that time I had already discovered pirates and had read about many of your adventures, when I learned you were my father I made it a goal to find you before I turned twenty. Mother died in a bar fight when I was twelve and I was left to survive on my own, I started learning how to work ships and learn the ways of pirates. By the time I was sixteen I had my own ship and by the time I was seventeen I was one the most feared pirates... in the world. Still am I suppose, but I can't be too scary without me ship."

"Wha' happened to her?" Jack asked, reality was beginning to sink in but it still hadn't hit full force.

"Mutiny, I should've expected it, but there was nothing I could do," she said sadly.

"I know what it's like, same thing happened to me. Yer ship was _Satan's Rapture_ wasn't it?"

"Aye, my pride an joy. Imagine my first ship gave the title of one of the most feared pirates in the world an I lost her t' a bunch of good for nothing son of a..."

"Aye, well ye'll get her back, I promise."

"An how can ye make a promise like tha'?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, I should've known ye were going t' say something like tha'," Naomi said rolling her eyes. When Jack didn't reply, Naomi looked over only to see him fast asleep against the bars. She smiled and closed her eyes, tomorrow was the day she was to be hung and now that Jack knew she was his daughter she felt a sort of fulfillment or peace come over her. She knew that everything would be alright and she too fell asleep.

**A/N:** Well that was the first chapter. I'm not too sure about this story yet so any feedback is most welcome. Go check out my other story (look in my profile)!!! Anywho REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I am soooooooooo sorry that I took this long to update... I actually don't know how long it's been but I don't like not updating for a long time. Sorry! Anyway I want to thank the** 4** of you who reviewed, you guys kick major ass! Oh wow I just looked at when I last updated and it was nearly three weeks ago! Sorry again. Yeah well this is the second chapter of Black Illusion... it was extremely difficult to write seeing as though I lost all my plot and everything because it was on my friend's computer (speaking of... go check out her story '**Devil's Cruelty**' her name is **XxXthesicknessXxX**)... damn you Michaela shakes fist. But I will try my hardest, and hopefully I'll get some crazy reviews! Thanx again to those of you who did review! You guys are awesome!

**Black Illusion Chapter 2**

Jack Sparrow sat slumped against the bars in the jail cell; his thoughts kept wandering between his daughter and how to get them both out of the jail safely. Right now though they were centered on the sleeping figure across from him in the tiny cell. Was she really his daughter? She definitely had enough proof and everything seemed to add up correctly, but he still hadn't seen her. He had heard of her and how she was really quite beautiful but he had yet to see his daughter's beauty for his own eyes.

Jack remembered the day when he first saw Samantha; she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. She was only in it for the money though and Jack never got a chance to know her like he wanted to, after their night together they never spoke to each other again. That's why Jack didn't know about Naomi, one would think that word would've gotten around though. Especially since he's Captain Jack Sparrow.

After several hours of thinking Jack fell asleep, a stupid move on his part but he was dead tired.

!!!! _morning_ !!!!

"Where am I?" Naomi wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around. 'Oh great,' she thought, 'what have I gotten myself into this time?'

When she moved her head a horrid pain shot through her head and the memories of her being tricked came back to her, so did the memory of meeting her father for the first time. 'Holy shit!' her thoughts whirled as she looked wildly about, 'was that a dream?'

The sound of snoring from the corner told her that it wasn't a dream though and that she was actually in a jail cell with Captain Jack Sparrow, or her father. She stared at him intently, not believing that she was actually seeing him for the first time, she definitely had his hair but nothing else physical about him seemed to have been passed down to her. Suddenly he grunted in his sleep and Naomi turned the other way, not knowing what she would say if he caught her looking at him. She could hear him move about and then she could feel his piercing eyes boring holes in her back.

"Mornin' Mieres," he stated, as he too rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Mornin' Sparrow," she returned, still facing the other way.

Jack opened his eyes and looked around; he spotted her sitting in the corner opposite him facing the wall. At first nothing seemed to register in his mind and then he remembered... this woman was his daughter!

"Why don' ye turn around luv?" Jack asked, his curiosity was overwhelming.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it? Is that all right with ye?"

"No it's not actually, I would like t' see the face of me daughter. Sounds like a pretty reasonable request t' me," Jack said, moving closer to her.

"Ye really want t' see me do ye?"

"Aye."

"Your wish is my command... _father_," she said, her voice laced with venom when she said the last word. It didn't bother Jack though, he hadn't even known her for a day yet, and how could he possibly care about that.

Naomi turned around and her face matched the tone in her voice. Jack gasped slightly, she looked exactly like Samantha well except for her hair but the rest was the spitting image of her.

"Now that ye've seen me and yer curiosity is outta the way, can we think of a way out of here?" Naomi sighed and slumped back against the bars.

"Aye," Jack responded, still in awe of what he saw. She sure did look like her mother but what she didn't realize was that she had his temper and such; he could see it right away though.

After much thinking and planning Naomi and Jack decided that they had a good enough plan, well good enough to get them out of the actual cell. They didn't plan any farther than that.

Naomi did not like her part one bit, but if it was going to save her and her father's ass from the noose then she had to go along with it. Just because she didn't know her father didn't mean she couldn't help save him.

"Time for some food ye mangy pirates," a soldier said as he walked down the stairs.

Great, time to put the plan into action.

The soldier walked up to the bars and handed them some food, he was about to walk away when Naomi came sauntering up to him. He gulped and looked around anxiously, she really was a beautiful woman and no woman had ever looked at him the way she was.

"Wait, I was wondering if you could...er... do something for me," she said in a sexy voice. Oh no, she couldn't do it... the plan was disintegrating in her mind and all she wanted to do was kill this man for tricking her. Good thing they missed the dagger hidden in her boot.

Before the soldier knew what was happening Naomi had whipped out her dagger and was pointing it furiously at the mans goods. He gulped and looked like he was about to scream until he felt the blade being pushed a little farther into him.

"Now listen to me, you're going to open this cell right now or you'll be eating your own goods for breakfast. Do you hear me?"

Jack grimaced at the back of the cell, this was not part of their plan.

The soldier nodded furiously and fumbled with the keys, he quickly found it and unlocked their door. Naomi stepped out and smiled at him.

"There, now that wasn't so bad was it?"

The soldier reached for his gun but before he could do anything Naomi slit his throat and pushed him onto the ground, giving him a swift kick in the head before she grabbed her effects.

"Well it would've been better if ye hadn't tricked me," she spat and walked out with Jack trailing close behind.

"Why didn't ye stick t' the plan?" Jack hissed as they quietly made their way up the jail steps.

"Because I am no whore and I couldn't bring myself to act like one," Naomi hissed back. When they got to the top they were surprised to find that there were no guards around.

"That's odd," Jack murmured as they looked around for any signs of the Royal Navy.

"Something's not right," Naomi muttered as they quietly slipped away and down the street. Suddenly guards rushed out from behind a building and started running towards them.

"Run!" Jack yelled as they turned around and raced in the other direction. Unfortunately there were guards hiding that way too and they began chasing them as well. Jack and Naomi raced into an alley and through a maze of buildings and houses before they finally lost them. They stopped and hid behind a building, each of them trying to catch their breath as they huddled in the dark.

"Okay there's a forest just around the corner we've got t' make a run for it," Jack said between breaths.

Naomi nodded, "Aye."

Jack started off but Naomi called him back, "Jack! What if something happens to one of us?"

Jack paused, "don't worry 'bout me luv, ye try an get away. If they get ye I'll come after ye."

"Aye," Naomi nodded again. Then they were both off again, sprinting towards the forest as fast as they could. Naomi looked over her shoulder and noticed that they were being chased again.

"Jack! Red coats!" Jack, who was in the lead, looked over his shoulder and seeing that they weren't going to make it if they didn't hurry he rushed back and grabbed Naomi's hand and dragged her along. As soon as they reached the forest gunshots could be heard behind them but no one seemed to be chasing them anymore. Nevertheless they kept running to where Jack had hid the _Pearl_, in a cove that was hidden behind the thick trees.

Naomi stared up at it in awe; she had never seen anything so beautiful. She hated to admit it but not even the _Satan's Rapture_ could compare with the _Black Pearl's_ beauty. Jack grabbed her hand once again and pulled her towards the ship.

"C'mon luv we don't 'ave time t' waste now," he said as they began scaling the side of the ship. When they finally reached the deck they both collapsed and Jack's crew got ready to make way.

Naomi looked around, "This is going to be interesting," she muttered before joining Jack at the helm.

"So I guess ye kept yer promise tha' ye'd find me before ye turned twenty aye?" Jack spoke, finally breaking the silence between the two.

"Aye, I guess so."

"So does tha' mean ye'll be wantin' t' join me on me ship?"

"Tha' depends on if ye want me to Cap'n Sparrow, this be yer ship," Naomi stated plainly.

"Aye well yer me daughter I guess I 'ave t' make up for all them years I wasn't there for ye," Jack looked at her to see what her reaction was to all of this. But her face held no emotions nor did her eyes, just like her mother... and her father.

"Jack this isn't about ye makin' up for lost time this about whether or not ye want me on yer ship or not," Naomi rolled her eyes, he missed nineteen years of her life, that was going to be hard to make up.

"Aye."

"Thanks dad."

**A/N:** Well that's chapter two... I know it ended kinda lamely but I wrote it late at night and due to the fact that I am sick and I lazy I don't feel like fixing it. I don't think it ended up too badly though... did it? Oh well ... this one's also shorter than the last one. Anyway I'm off and don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	3. IMPORTANT Ban 'you' rule!

Okay people my friends and I (XxXthesicknessXxX, and Sexy-Lolita) were thinking about all the 'you' stories that were deleted not that long ago. Mine was one of them GRRRR. Well hundreds of stories got deleted and the people who read them were pissed off, and just think what the writers thought!

Well we were thinking that what if we could get a whole bunch of people to sign something and then we could give it to the fanfic people and then once they realized that people read them and that their stupid rule was, well, stupid they would allow them. We don't know if something like this would work, or if something like this is already being done but we would like to try because the 'you' fics are definitely worth reading and they're really fun to write. It's not very fair that someone's piece of work gets deleted because they incorporated 'you'.

So yeah, basically are idea is just to get LOTS of people to sign something, like a petition, and get the stories back on the net! I don't know if we can do this and I don't know if it'll work but we can always try I suppose.

Please, if you have any comments or ideas or reasons on why we can/cannot do this notify one of us as soon as possible and we'll see what happens. If you'd like to help us then just let us know.

Thanks for reading this and hopefully we can get something done about this, because it is just RIDICULOUS!

Email one of us (Email is in profile) or leave a review giving us ideas, telling us you want to help, or whatever! Everything is welcomed and appreciated.

Also send this to as many people you know who want to get rid of the rule, we need to know about how many people are on board before we can actually make something!!!

Thank you so much and hopefully someday the rule will be gone and we can post our 'you' fics again!!!


End file.
